Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 101
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Batman * The Shadow * The Spider * David Frye * Ed Sullivan * * John Carradine * Tony Perkins * Alfred Hitchcock * Captain Bloom * Whitey * Sam Races and Species: * * * * Location: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** and ********* ****** ******* Peter and Harry's apartment **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ** Items: * and Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Peter Parker has grown four extra arms. He realizes that it's because of the potion he created and took to remove his spider powers so that he could stop being Spider-Man and live a normal life and settle down with Gwen Stacy. Peter, in his new state panics and thinking himself a freak, he snaps back to reality when his phone rings. When he answers the phone it turns out to be Gwen, she's inviting him to come see a movie. Peter makes up an excuse and snaps at her so that she'll leave him alone and forget him in case they don't see each other again. Gwen is saddened by this but gets the message and hangs up. Peter tries to envision the good that could come of his new arms but that quickly turns into what would happen if his Aunt May saw him in this state and what it'd do to her heart. Soon after his phone rings again, the second call ends up being Joe Robertson from the Daily Bugle offering him a late-night photo assignment. Peter rejects the offer, saying he's going to the country for a rest cure, which angers Jameson but worries Robertson. This leads Peter into a deeper depression thinking that he's now lost both the girl of his dreams and his job. After that Peter gets an idea, he calls Dr. Curt Connors and reveals to him that it is Spider-Man and that he needs his help. Spider-Man asks Dr. Connors if he has a place to he can stay for a while. Curt offers up his Southhampton home for Spider-Man's use, telling Spider-Man that the key is under the mat and that if he needs it there is a fully-equipped lab is in the basement. Peter hangs up and starts to pack. Knowing he can't take a cab or train in his condition he decides to web-swing to Connors' home. Peter arrives and the scene shifts to a boat a mile down shore where a meeting is being held between some scared sailors, the meeting is led by 'Whitey', who tells them that Captain Bloom is dead. Whitey blames the guy in the hold because they've had nothing but bad luck and missing sailors since they found him stranded in the ocean, they go confront the man in the hold, though he is barely awake, he manages to hold them off and escape, leaving the crew to think that he jumped overboard. Night falls, and the crew go to sleep. The man returns to the ship, but now his skin is pale white and he resembles a vampire. The man thinks to himself that night is his time and he thirsts, he slaughters the crew and drains their blood by before dawn. When dawn returns, so does the man's rationalism and conscience. He is overwhelmed by guilt and leaps into the sea in an attempt at suicide. That attempt fails and he soon washes ashore, walking along the beach only to find a familiar looking Southhampton beach house, he flies into a window on the upper floor and begins to sleep. Spider-Man who is a few floors below him is becoming increasingly frustrated with his failed attempts at curing himself leading him to smash a test tube which wakes up Morbius. Morbius spies on Spidey and recognizes his costume but can't place it, he notices the six arms as well but in is thirst he doesn't care and hastily swoops down and attacks Spider-Man. Morbius smacks into Spider-Man but he rebounds quickly only for Morbius to jump towards him again gripping at Spider-Man's throat. Spider-Man sees the resemblance of a vampire at first but won't believe it initially writing him off as another kooky super villain. Spider-Man bats Morbius away but he quickly bounces back with his fangs inches from Spider-Man's throat. This changes Spidey's mind and he calls Morbius what he initially refused to believe...a vampire. Morbius scoffs at this before pouncing on Spider-Man yet again and throwing him down from the second floor leaving Spidey in a dazed unconscious state which is perfect for Morbius to feed upon. Right before Morbius is about to feast on Spidey is when Dr. Connors arrives, Connors dodges Morbius' attack but is panicked by his presence which leads the good doctor to transform into the monstrous Lizard. The two creatures argue about who will be the one to kill Spider-Man. Just as the two rush towards Spidey, he wakes up and sees them coming at him from both sides. | Notes = Continuity Notes * Peter grimly jokes that he's getting a phone call from Ed Sullivan to perform on his show. He also states he's the next David Frye and that he's glad he packed his Spiro Agnew wrist watch. These should be considered Topical References per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Cover and information on Amazing Spider-Man #101 at www.samruby.com }}